Rosebud
by marionut247
Summary: Penny gets a rosebud, at the end of a school day. It's Valentine's Day...I wonder what she's going to do with it...
1. Part 1: Little Wonders

Rosebud  
by, EyesOfThePhasm

Part 1: Little Wonders

It was nearing the end of a school day, at Metro Elementary. The many students within it's walls, were eager to be dismissed for the up coming weekend. Echoing laughter, rang out up and down, throughout it's empty halls. Inside one of the many classrooms, a teacher was just finishing up one of her lessons. Miss. Walker, leaned against the desk as she observed the students in front of the classroom.

"I would just like to take this moment, before you all leave today. To say it has been my utmost pleasure, to be your substitute teacher for these past three days, as Mrs. Harding recovered from the flu. You all have been such a delight and well behaved children. I will be informing Mrs. Harding, of your behavior later this evening.", she folds her thin hands and continues. "Since it is Valentine's Day, I have a little something for each of you!"

She gently pushed herself from the desk, and walked to the back of the classroom. Stopping for only a moment, she picked up a vase filled with long stem roses of various colors, and proceeded back to the head of the class. She carefully placed the vase upon the large wooden desk, and once again faced her class.

"It had always been customary in my family, to receive at least 'one' single rose on Valentine's Day. When the bell rings, please line up and pick one of your choosing, before you leave today. You can either keep it for yourself or if you choose, give it to someone very special!", she glanced around the room and smiled as some of the students eyed one another nervously.

Just as Miss. Walker finished, the bell sounded. The children all lined up in single file, to receive their gift. At the back of the line, was a little girl with golden blonde pig-tails, wearing a dark red long sleeved turtleneck sweater and a little golden heart shaped locket with the word 'Family' engraved on it's surface, around her neck. She watched intently as the roses were plucked, one by one, from the vase. Pinks, yellows and reds, all dancing away in little happy hands out the door. Her large blue-green eyes, eagerly awaiting her turn.

Miss. Walker waved at the second to last student, as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye Timmy! Happy Valentine's Day!", then turns her head and faces the last child in the room. "Hello there Penny!"

"Ma'am."

Raises an eyebrow as she smiles. "I must say, you are by far, the most..polite and respectful student..no..'child'..I ever had the pleasure to meet! It must have been in the upbringing!"

Penny's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, as she bashfully turned her head.

"..Oh!...Thank you Miss. Walker..", rubs the back of her neck nervously. "You could say that ma'am. Having good manners and showing respect towards others, is something I learned early on! Probably before even knowing how to walk!"

Chuckles, "Well it's quite refreshing to say in the least, my dear! Your parents must be awfully proud to have such a sweet, smart and generous child."

She averts her eyes, "..umm..yeah!..I suppose your right Miss. Walker.", looks up. "May I choose my rose now?"

"Of course you may dear."

The little girl smiled, and pointed to the one that caught her attention, since she first stood in line.

"That one right there!...Beside the large red rose!"

Miss. Walker looked over to where the child was pointing.

"The little rosebud?"

"Yes!..May I have that one ma'am?"

"Umm..sure. But, it doesn't have that much of a stem. Would you like a different one Penny instead?"

Shakes her head, "No, I really like that one!"

"Okay. As long as your sure!", clips the rosebud and hands it delicately to Penny.

She studies it carefully holding the little stem between her fingers, then looks up at Miss. Walker.

"Miss. Walker? Do you happen to have a pin by chance?"

Miss. Walker taps the bottom of her chin in thought for a moment, then slightly jumps.

"You know what?..I believe I do!"

The little girl smiles, as she watches her go behind the desk and pulls open the drawer. Looks inside and briefly shuffles some things aside, then closes it. Walks back around and hands it to Penny.

"Here is a straight pin. Be careful it's sharp!"

Penny carefully took it from her. "I will.", and places it up into the bottom of the little stem.

"Thank you! Miss. Walker!...Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Your welcome my dear! And Happy Valentine's Day, to you too!", she replied, watching her go. "May it serve you well."

Penny stops with a pause, her little pig-tails bouncing slightly as she looked back with a tender smile.

"Oh, trust me Miss. Walker!...It's going to be prefect!"

End of Part 1: Little Wonders


	2. Part 2: Mr Gilder's Shop

Rosebud  
by, EyesOfThePhasm

Part 2: Mr. Gilder's Shop

The air was cold and breezy, as Penny waited patiently for the bus. Her little legs swinging back and forth, while sitting on the bench. Glancing up into the sky, she watched as large puffy white clouds, joined together and moved slowly across the sky. Blocking the rays of the sun. Squinting her eyes, she looked back down and into her hands. Smiling she held the little rosebud up to her nose and inhaled it's light fragrance. Tilting her head slightly, she examined it's little red velvet petals, just as the bus pulled up to the curb.

Looking up, Penny slid off the bench and approached the bus, with a little bounce to her step. Climbing the stairs she fished her hand into her pocket, and pulled out some change. Paid for her fair, and took a seat by the window. Penny watched silently as the buildings started to pass, as the bus continued it's run to pick up it's passengers. Pulling her attention away from the window, she looked around at everyone. A few seats down, more towards the back, were a young couple with their faces locked together. A large bouquet of flowers, was tightly clenched within the young womens arms. A little farther up, were a group of teens as they talked excitedly among themselves. Directly across from her, was a little girl around the same age as she, with long wavy brown hair. Sitting with who appeared to be her mother and father, as she vaguely heard the child say, 'Thank you mommy!', to the woman sitting beside her. Penny found herself watching them, as if they were in slow motion. Laughing..smiling..hugging. And a light sudden..sting..that she felt.

The bus came to a soft break, stopping before a red light. Snapping Penny's attention away from the child and her parents. Looking ahead and back out the window, she noticed how they were now further into the city. The light changed taking her into the city's market district. A little further down, the bus pulled over making one of it's routine stops. Some people got on, others got off. Penny, being one of them.

Standing a few feet away from the bus, she heard it pull away as she looked down the busy street. There were many people walking about, on phones and going in an out of buildings. Shopping to their hearts content. Minding their own business, just going about their day.

Penny smiled warmly, once again walking with a slight bounce to her step. Bobbing and making her way around people, as she merrily went. Her uncle would have probably scolded her, for going so far into the city alone. But she had been to this area, numerous times already with him. And she knew the area well. Making her exit, from the busy tide of people. She made her way towards a smaller shop, and walked through it's revolving door.

'Mr. Gilder's Shop', was a men's fashion and apparel store. Business suits, coats, jackets, vests, slacks, shoes, hats, neck ties, to men's jewelery. You name it, Mr. Gilder had it! 'If you can't find it at Mr. Gilder's shop, then it's not worth finding!', her uncle would 'always' say to her. Course this came easy for him to say, since Mr. Gilder's was hands down, his favorite store. Her uncle being a regular here, would be an understatement. She looked around as she made her way into the store. Walking around a coat rack, filled with winter coats. Mr. Gilder, was behind the jewelry counter, fixing a display of watches.

"Hello, Mr. Gilder!", Penny greeted him approaching the counter.

Mr. Gilder was an elderly man, in his late sixties, with short snow white hair, and half moon spectacles. Today he was wearing a navy blue leisure suit. Dark gray slacks, black and gray stripped tie, with black dress shoes. He looked up, upon hearing his name and returned a warm kind smile.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Little Penelope! My youngest and favorite customer!", he looks a little behind her. "Where's your uncle dear? Isn't he with you?"

"No. He's working.", she replied, as she rested her elbows on the glass counter. "I'm here myself this time."

The old man leaned slightly down on the counter, "Are you sure that was a wise idea Penny? Does he even know your here?"

"Well no!..He doesn't..", she said shaking her head. "I came here right after school. I wanted to see if I could get him something for Valentine's Day. We're going to 'Cracker Barrel', once he gets out of work! I just..wanted to surprise him."

She looked away with a slight blush.

"What time does he work till?"

"He gets out around five."

He checked his watch, "That's about an hour from now. You going to have enough time to get home?"

"The police station is about half a block from here. I'm just going to meet him there."

"Sounds like a plan dearie!", he said looking from his watch, back at her. "So what did you have in mind Penny?"

"Well..I'm a little..unsure to be perfectly honest Mr. Gilder.", she answered. "I've been saving up my allowance, for the past two weeks. So I guess it will have to be something that I can buy with forty dollars."

Mr. Gilder smiled, as he fixed his glasses.

"Well I think it is very generous, that you are using your hard eared allowance, to buy your uncle a gift for Valentine's Day! That..is really sweet!"

Blushes, "Thank you! Mr. Gilder sir."

"Your most welcome dearie.", he replied, lightly pushing himself from the counter. "Well maybe, I can help you shop, by giving you some ideas?"

"Thanks!..I would like that!"

Nods, "How about a new tie?..He's a man who likes his tie's."

"I know!", she said with a little chuckle. "I've thought about that but, he likes to pick out his own. He's..very particular sometimes!"

"Between you and me, we're talking about the same man who not only a month ago, picked out a 'hot pink' tie with a hula girl on it!", he said with a wink.

Penny bursted out in laughter.

"HAHA! Yeah!..I know!..I said 'sometimes', for a reason Mr. Gilder!..heh,heh!"

"I'm sure no matter what it is, he's going to love it regardless. Because it will be from you Penny my dear!"

"Your probably right! But..", sighs as she looks away. "I guess..I just wanted it to be special. That's all.."

He gently taps her hand.

Speaks to her softly, "It 'will' be. You'll see!"

"I hope your right..Mr. Gilder."

He spreads his arms out, "Now! How about something..in the display case? A watch?..Perhaps a nice wallet?"

"Hmm...maybe.", she replied, while looking down into the display case. Her eyes scanning over the many different items. "Hey!..Wait a sec.."

She knelt down to get a better and closer look, into the display case. Her eyes focusing on the item, that caught her attention. It was two sterling silver cufflinks, shaped like angel wings. One right wing, and one left wing. Each wing had one small diamond, at the starting base of the wing. Then a small amount of gold, highlighted the inner details of each delicate wing. Penny's eyes were mesmerized, by it's captivating beauty.

"Ohh!...Woow!.."

"See something my dear?", Mr. Gilder asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"This one..right here!", she said while tapping the glass. "May I see it please?"

Mr. Gilder, looked to where the little child was pointing and pulled out the cufflinks.

"These ones here?"

She nodded.

"Ahh..", he said smiling as he placed them down before her. " 'Wings of the Guardian!'..Excellent discovery! Quite fitting as well, I must say!"

Penny appeared to be in a trance, as she slowly nodded.

"..yeah..", she blinked. Snapping herself back to the present. "How..much are they Mr. Gilder?"

"Well..let's take a look!", he replied while removing them from the box. He looked at the tag and made a small frown. "How much did you say, you had again?"

"I have forty sir.", she answered him, with a dreadful feeling. Watching him as his eyes narrowed, looking at the tag.

"That's what I thought you said..", he said more to himself then her. "There eighty plus tax."

Penny's heart sank as a small whimper escaped her mouth.

"Even if I added my bus fair money that uncle gave me for the week, I still would be too short!", she glanced at her watch and her shoulders drooped. "And now I really don't have time to shop anymore. If I want to get to the station on time, that is!.."

She looked at her little rosebud in her hand, then at the shop owner.

"Sorry for wasting your time Mr. Gilder. But thanks anyway.", she said slowly turning around and walking away. Losing that once little spring to her step.

"Now wait little one!", he called out holding up his hand.

Penny looked back and re-approached the counter.

"Since I have a lot of respect for your uncle, and he 'does' happen to be one of my regulars..*sighs*..I'll sell it to you for half price. We'll make it an even forty, that way you still have your bus fair money, for the remainder of the week. Sound good?"

Penny was speechless, as she stood there in shock. Her mouth partly hanging open, as her lips curved into a huge beaming smile. If the counter wasn't separating the two, she would have thrown herself at him. Embracing him in a huge hug.

"Really?!..", she asked. Still staring in disbelief. "You..really mean it?"

He chuckled, "Of course dear! Besides, how could I say no after knowing what your doing to get them. Your the first child that I know, that is doing something such as this! You have amazed this old man!"

The little girl's eyes were glassy with tears, "Oh...thank you Mr. Gilder sir!..I really do mean that!"

She payed for the cufflinks, as Mr. Gilder placed them into a satin white gift box and then into a small little bag.

"Here you go Penny.", he said handing her the bag. "You better get a move on my dear. You have about twenty minutes, to get to the station before five!"

"I know.", she replied, as she placed the small bag containing the cufflinks, into her school bag. "Thank you! Soooo much again Mr. Gilder..for everything!"

The old man smiled as he patted her little blonde head.

"Your very welcome sweetheart! You have a good time tonight, with your uncle ok?...And Happy Valentine's Day!"

Penny thanked him once more, then hurried her way out the door. Making her way towards the police station. With that all to familiar spring, back into her step.

End of Part 2: Mr. Gilder's Shop


End file.
